


Spidey Quits

by ParadoxicalPresence



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Giving Up, Quitting, Spiderman quits spidermanning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicalPresence/pseuds/ParadoxicalPresence
Summary: Tired of the ridicule, Spiderman uploads a video confession online. This is his confession.
Kudos: 3





	Spidey Quits

**Author's Note:**

> If people giving up is a trigger, be warned: that's basically the whole story. Though not intended that way, this could be read as a suicide note.

Hello, no wait, that’s not right. This is goodbye. I am saying goodbye. You probably know of me, I’ve been swinging around this city for years. I thought I was saving people. I thought I was making a difference, helping the everyday people of this city. Protecting them, when no one else could or would. I thought I was a hero. Maybe not as big as an Avenger or the X-men, but I thought what I was doing was important. I thought I was doing what was right. But it seems I was wrong. You have spoken, people of New York City. You have spoken, and how can I call myself a hero if I don’t listen to the very people I have been fighting to protect. I have bled for you. I have broken bones. I have been shot and stabbed and bludgeoned by so called petty criminals and villains alike. But you have spoken. You have made it clear: I am not a hero. And so this is goodbye. I am giving up. I am going to stop. You will not see me swinging through the city anymore. I will cease my vigilantism. I will hang up the mask. New York will no longer be plagued by the masked menace sometimes known as Spider-man. I guess I just wanted to tell you myself. I wanted to set the record straight. I will never be sorry for the lives I have saved. But I am sorry. I am sorry for pretending I was a hero. I know now that I never was, and I never will be.


End file.
